Someone to Die For
by Slytherin's Sexiest Witch
Summary: It's the Final Confrontation, and there are several battles going on. Several pairings, including SSHG, RWDM, and HPGW. There is some character death and a slight hint of slash, though nothing graphic. RR please!


**Someone to Die For**

_Before you landed _

_I had a will but didn't know what it could do_

As he thought to himself about all he had gone through to get to this point, Harry set his mouth in a grim line. It was the moment he had been dreading since the end of his fifth year. Since the moment he had heard about the prophecy, he had been trained and prepared for this, the Final Confrontation. Only one of them could walk away from this, and it wasn't going to be Voldemort. With that thought, he stepped forward, ready for whatever was to come.

_You were abandoned _

_And still you're handing out what you don't wanna lose_

Ginny Weasley watched him as he fought. He had done everything he could to persuade her to leave. He had wanted her to be as far away from this battle as she could get. But she was a woman, and a Weasley, and combined that made her as stubborn and unmoving as a mountain. She reminded him that they had promised to stick by each other, through anything. So as he fought, Ginny held off the Death Eaters with Hermione. They would protect Harry well enough that he could concentrate. "Hold on Harry," she whispered as she sent a rather vicious hex towards a masked enemy as he tried to sneak around her.

_You make me drop things _

_Like all the plans I had for a life without you_

As he stood and faced his father, Draco's grey eyes hardened. It had been several years since he'd seen him, and a lot had changed. Draco had gotten taller and more muscular, and he had learned how to think for himself without the oppression he had grown up with. The years had not been as kind, however, to Lucius. He was thin and haggard looking, his once glorious mane of hair was ratted and oily."Hello, Lucius," he said, spitting out the name like poison.  
"What's the matter, son? Can't bear to call me 'father' anymore?" he sneered.  
"The man who was my father died a long time ago. You are a mere shadow inhabiting his body. And you can go to hell!" Suddenly, both men reached for their wands, and began firing.

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

Severus Snape was viewing the various battles with a hard eye. He had arrived at the battle with the other Death Eaters, still playing the loyal servant. But when he saw them arrive, he had to pause. There she was, trailing behind Potter with Draco, Weasley and his sister. He knew he could not keep up the pretense any longer, and he removed his mask. He threw it down, crushing the silver material into the mud with his heel. As he did, he allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. When he looked up, he saw her beaming at him, and he whispered a quick spell. As it flew towards her, the battle began to rage.

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

When she saw him, she smiled unconsciously. She saw him remove his mask, and as he crushed it, her heart swelled up with pride. His eyes met hers, and the inky black depths softened, just a bit. He whispered a spell, and a moment later she felt a brush of soft lips against her cheek. In her ear, she heard his mesmerizing voice say, "Good luck Hermione. Be careful, my love." She sent the spell back to him, and they shared one last lingering look before the fighting overtook them.

_I'm drunk when sober _

_The room is spinning _

_You are what I hold on to_

Ron was torn. He was trying to watch the battle from every angle at once, unsure of where he was needed most. Harry and Voldemort were dueling fiercely, and he knew enough not to disturb them. Hermione and his sister were fending off the Death Eaters that were attempting to help the Dark Lord., and by the looks of it, they were doing a fantastic job of it. Draco, on the other hand, was battling his father. Even in his awful state of health, Lucius seemed to be winning. Draco was writhing on the ground under Cruciatus, and his screams were echoing throughout the field. Draco, who was closer to Ron now than either Harry or Hermione. Draco, his Draco, who had told him last night, for the first time, that he loved him. His mind made up, he started toward his love.

_You're taking over _

_I find that giving in is the best I can do_

Harry watched wearily as Voldemort finally fell. He stood there for a few moments, a little dazed, not quite believing it was all really over. He knew he was injured and needed to see Madame Pomfrey eventually. But his injuries weren't life threatening, and he would wait. At least for a little while. He turned and began searching the crowd, seeing for the first time how many people were fighting on the side of the Light. He found Ginny, and saw her bring down a Death Eater. There were several more on the ground at her feet, and quite a few more surrounding him and the Dark Lord's remains. Their eyes locked, and in that instant they both began running. When they met, Harry lifted Ginny clean off the ground, swinging her around and raining kisses on her face, neck, eyes, lips, anywhere he could touch She was holding him so tightly, he could barely breathe. But neither let go, for they were too caught up in their love.

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

As he fought and dodged the assault, Draco thought he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He heard his Lucius begin another curse, and he recognized it as a variation of the killing curse. But before he could react , he heard a loud, "NO! Draco!" and was suddenly falling, covered by a lanky red-head. As they fell, their bodies twisted as they were hit by another hex, and Draco heard a sickening crack as Ron's head made contact with a sharp rock on the ground.  
"RON!" he screamed as he jumped to his feet. He could see blood trickling from the side of his head, and he started towards his boyfriend. Before he could move, however, he felt another curse blow past him, just catching the edge of his robes. He whirled around to face Lucius, his face filled with fury."So, this is what you've become, Draco? A _faggot_? God, you are disgusting, you really do deserve to die." Lucius sneered, looking absolutely revolted.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT RON THAT WAY!" Draco yelled, furious at the derogatory name. He raised his wand at the same time as Lucius, but this time, he was a little bit faster. A jet of light flew from his wand, hitting the man who was once his father in the chest. He stumbled backwards, then fell, his body unmoving. Draco barely spared him a glance as he turned back towards his love.

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night _

_Someone like you_

When he heard Lucius begin the curse, all Ron could think of was that he wouldn't let Draco go. They had gone through so much to get to where they were now, and dammit if Ron wasn't going to be selfish. He wanted Draco all for himself, and with that he threw himself onto him. The pair fell as more curses and hexes blew by them. His last thought before his head made contact was, _'Yes! He's still alive!' _

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to die_

Hermione was doing well. She had helped Ginny take down many of the silver masked wizards, protecting Harry from their interference. But as soon as the fighting slowed, she began looking around for Severus. She finally found him a ways away, close to the entrance to a small forest. He was fighting three at once, and she knew at once that he was in trouble.  
"Ginny! Keep an eye on Harry! I gotta go!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off of Severus. Ginny glanced over and followed her eyes, nodding her understanding. But Hermione had already taken off towards him, her wand out and ready. As soon as she was within range, she shot hexes and curses out as fast as she could speak. Two of the wizards fell, but the third ducked behind a tree and evaded the spells. Severus looked at her gratefully for a moment as she ran to his side. They embraced, but as they did, they heard a woman's high pitched, insane laughter echo through the branches.

Hermione saw the woman pull out from behind the trunk of a massive tree behind Severus, removing her mask as she did. Her hair was in a wild tangle around her gaunt face, and the dark circles under her eyes shadowed her once pretty features. But she still recognized Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Someone _

_Someone _

_Someone _

_Someone to die for_

He fought hard, but under the combined efforts of the three in front of him, Severus Snape was weakening. Suddenly, he saw two of them fall and the third dart into the cover of some nearby trees. He saw Hermione running towards him, and a grateful smile lit his face. He met her and held her to him tightly, but a moment later he heard the laughter of a crazy woman. He looked over Hermione's shoulder, trying to identify the source, and thus didn't see her appear behind him. Hermione must have, however, for she suddenly spun around, placing herself in front of him. He realized a moment too late that Hermione's back was to Bellatrix, and thus neither was able to stop the curse before it hit her. She slumped in his arms, unconscious, and his heart nearly stopped. Bellatrix was laughing again, obviously pleased.

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark _

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

She dimly heard Severus yell out "_Avada Kedavra_" before she lost consciousness. When she awoke again a few moments later, she noticed that Severus had lain her down on the damp earth. She was having a hard time breathing, and she could feel the internal bleeding in her abdomen.  
"Why, Hermione? I am not worth your life! Why did you do it?" he asked her, fear and exhaustion choking his throat. She cupped his cheek with her trembling palm, her eyes locked with his. "Because Severus, I love you. You are worth it, you always have been....." She was working really hard to breathe now, and her words were cut off by what Severus recognized as a seizure. He held her to him, her body stiff, trying with everything he could to draw her pain out and into him instead.

Suddenly, the seizure stopped, and she whispered his name as her body went limp. Her eyes flickered and began to glaze over. He screamed out her name, trying to call her back to him. He could feel her soul leaving her body, and in his desperation, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her as he muttered another spell.

_Someone _

_Someone like you_

When Harry and Ginny heard Severus Snape's anguished cry, they knew something was desperately wrong. Almost all of the fighting had stopped by now, and they quickly began to head towards the trees. They were met on the way by Draco and Ron, who was holding a bloody rag to his head. "What was that?" Ron asked as he hobbled forward.  
"Something's wrong, we're going to find out. Are you okay Ron?" Ginny said, glancing worriedly at her older brother.  
"Fine Gin. Just a bump on the head is all. Not like I haven't gotten them before." The weak attempt at a joke did little to lighten the mood as the four searched for their friend. Suddenly, they saw two bodies through the trees. Ginny ran forward, but stopped a few meters away, still hidden by the branches. Harry, Ron, and Draco were close behind, and were all a little confused as to why she had stopped.

"Oh my god...." Ginny whispered, sounding horrified. "Look!" They were all mesmerized by the sight in front of them. Severus was holding Hermione in his arms, and the two of them were surrounded by a translucent silver mist. They were a few inches off the ground, and they were both crying as they kissed, over and over. Ever so slowly, they were lowered back to the earth, though that did not interfere with their frantic kissing and touching. They looked as if they would never let each other go.  
Ginny slowly backed away, careful to make very little sound. She was crying, and the boys followed her, still a little dazed.

"What was that?" Draco asked, looking puzzled. "That silver cloud?" "It means that one of them died, because the other one gave up part of their life force to bring them back. And from Professor Snape's yell a few minutes ago, I think it's safe to say it was Hermione who died," Harry said softly.

Ron looked utterly horrified at the thought of one of his best friends dying, and Draco paled considerably. "But what do you mean he gave her part of his life force?" Ron said.  
"It means," said Ginny, "that they have an eternity-bond now. I guess it's kind of like what Harry's mum did for him. They must love each other a lot for a spell like that to work. Hardly anybody can do it, it's a really old, complex spell. But it's not used much because it cuts the life of the person who uses it almost in half."

"Are you saying that Professor Snape gave half his life force to Hermione?" Draco asked. When Ginny and Harry nodded, he continued. "So what does that mean, exactly? How will that affect them in the long run?"

"It means, that when Professor Snape dies, it will be twice as early as he should. But it also means that when Snape dies, Hermione will die as well. That's why it's called an eternity-bond. They can never be separated, at least not for long. They are like one soul now, just in two different bodies." Ginny wiped away her tears as she finished. All four looked back at the older man with the utmost respect, for he had brought back their best friend. And even though her life was shortened, they would take as much time as they could get. So with that, they turned and left the couple in each other's arms as they went to help with the aftermath of the battle.

And as they walked away, the two lovers lying in the grass were once again enveloped by the silver haze, this time obscuring them completely from view. After all, some things are meant to be private.  
  
**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading this. I was listening to this song, which is off the Spiderman 2 soundtrack, and it made me think of our favorite couple here, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Oh, and just for clarification, I do not have anything against homosexuals. Some of my good friends are gay and lesbian, I was merely using the term "faggot" to show how cruel some people can be. Anyway, review and let me know what you think, alright? Ciao!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, only the storyline of this fic. Oh, and I also don't own the song "Someone to Die For". It's sung by Jimmy Gnecco featuring Brian May. I don't own Spiderman 2 either, and I have practically no money. So don't sue me, you wouldn't get anything out of it anyway. _


End file.
